


Chances Left Untried

by rutabega129



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What possessed Beca to punch that Tonehanger guy? Chloe would probably never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances Left Untried

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon or my own version of a missing scene from the movie. Unbeta'd.

What possessed Beca to punch that Tonehanger guy? Chloe would probably never know. It wasn’t as if he was even taking a swing at Jesse. In fact he was telling Jesse to hit _him._ So why Beca felt the need to jump in the “fray” with a left hook to the old wash out? Chloe just put it under her “things about Beca she will never understand” list. The list grew everyday.

There was yelling, scuffling, and a glass window breaking and the next thing she knew, Aubrey was pulling at her to go outside while Beca stood there with a police officer. The broken part of the Trebles’ cheap trophy was still in her hand as she tried to explain to the officer what had happened.

“Chloe, let’s go,” Aubrey said pulling her towards the bus.

“Aubrey, wait, shouldn’t we do something about Beca?” But Aubrey already had pushed her into the bus along with the rest of the Bellas and Trebles. She ran to the back to look outside the window just in time to see the officer put handcuffs on Beca and lead her to the car. Jesse was trying to protest as well before he told Beca that he’d meet her at the station.

 At least someone was with her, Chloe thought with a heavy heart.

“What a night!” Amy exclaimed once Donald started the bus and headed back to campus. Chloe just stared out the window as the cop car that held Beca drove away in the opposite direction. She didn’t even pay attention to the trash talking that occurred between Fat Amy and Bumper the entire ride back.

The Trebles were generous enough (or maybe someone threatened them) to drive them back to their rehearsal space.

Chloe was annoyed. The other Bellas didn’t even seem to care that Beca was just arrested for something she didn’t do. All they could talk about was how “awesome” everything was. She quickly changed out of her uniform and headed out.

“Chloe, where are you going? We have things to discuss,” Aubrey called after her while holding her phone up. “I just asked the ICCA’s to email me the score sheet and we need to talk about this immediately.”

Chloe rolled her eyes before turning around. “I’m going to Beca’s, _someone_ should be there for her.” It was a rare occasion she let her bad mood affect her but it _had_ been a long night. Her feet hurt, her throat was killing her, and she was really worried about Beca.

“I’ll go with you,” Amy said. “I feel like kind of a twat for running out on her like that.” Chloe smiled gratefully before turning to the other Bellas.

“Yeah, I need to congratulate her on that punch. For a tiny chick, girl can hit,” Cynthia Rose added. And one by one everyone (with a very reluctant Aubrey) decided to go wait for Beca at her dorm.

After Beca’s very rude (and slightly scary) roommate begrudgingly let them in the room, everyone situated themselves on Beca’s side. Chloe smiled at the pictures that were hung up on the shelves by Beca’s bed. There were various strips of photo booth pictures of all The Bellas from a night of hanging out. Chloe was particularly fond of the one strip that was just the two of them. Her own copy was hanging on the side of her mirror.

It was a few hours before Beca finally made her back to the dorm and was completely surprised that they all waited up for her. Chloe’s heart ached a little.

“Of course we waited up for you,” she told her. Then Kimmy Jin made some comment of them being an inconvenience before leaving the room. Chloe wondered why she didn’t leave the room when they arrived.

She wanted to ask how Beca was and what happened at the police station but Aubrey was already getting right down to business about score sheets and doing things exactly how they practiced it. Beca spoke up as she always did talking about taking risks and being different before she stopped herself from sounding too corny. At least corny to Beca Mitchell’s standards.

She made her way to her computer wanting to show them something she has been working on. It was then Chloe realized that she didn’t even know that much about Beca’s hobbies outside of The Bellas. Something she wanted to remedy immediately. But before Beca could even hit a key on her keyboard, Aubrey interrupted.

And once again, Chloe tried to speak up before being completely shut down. With Aubrey’s final words of rehearsals for 8 the next morning, everyone started leaving the dorm. Chloe lingered as she watched Beca kick off her heels.

“Chloe, are you coming?” Aubrey held the door open and waited.

“I’ll meet you back at the apartment.”

Aubrey looked at her and then at Beca before nodding slightly and leaving.

“How’s your hand?” Chloe asked when it was just the two of them.

Beca looked at her slightly swollen knuckles and shrugged. “Throbbing but I think it’ll be fine.”

“That was pretty crazy what you did,” Chloe said as she took a seat back on Beca’s bed. “You could’ve been in real trouble.”

Beca ran her uninjured hand through her hair and let out a hollow laugh. “Yeah, well, what’s done is done.”

Chloe sensed there was more to the story but she let it go. If she thought her night was long, she could only imagine how tired Beca must feel. “Sorry that Aubrey didn’t want to hear what you were working on.”

Beca laughed again and got up from her computer seat. “Yeah, well what else is new right?” She grabbed a pair of her pajama pants from her closet and slipped them on under skirt before unzipping the skirt and tossing it aside. “When has Aubrey ever listened to anything I have to say? Or _you_ for that matter?”

Chloe bit her lip. She liked Beca. A lot. But Aubrey’s her best friend and as controlling as she was, this impending conversation was not something she was looking forward to.

“It’s partly Alice’s fault.” Beca gave her a questioning look. “The old Bellas’ captain,” she clarified. “She, well, if you think Aubrey’s controlling…” Chloe let the sentence trail off and Beca nodded and grabbed a t-shirt. She was halfway unbuttoning her uniform when she realized Chloe was staring.

“Um, can you…?” Beca fidgeted and looked everywhere but at Chloe.

Chloe smiled. “What, it’s not like I haven’t seen it before,” she teased. Beca rolled her eyes and threw her sweater at Chloe’s face. Chloe playfully covered her eyes with her hand with a promise not to peak.  Once she was finished getting dressed, Beca flopped down on the bed next to her.

“So this Alice chick was a bitch?”

“A bit of an understatement. We weren’t even allowed to pretend we had a say in the group. It was her way or get the hell out. We could easily be replaced as she constantly reminded us.” Chloe honestly thought things would be easier once she and Aubrey became captains. But it just seemed like Aubrey wanted to follow in Alice’s scary footsteps.

“That sucks but Chloe, the difference between Alice and Aubrey? You’re Aubrey’s _best friend_ and she doesn’t listen to a word you say.” The frustration was creeping in her voice and Chloe sighed. This night needed to end.

“I know, Beca and I’m _trying._ ” She hated how that sounded.

“I know,” Beca said softly. “And I really appreciate it, Chloe.” She awkwardly reached out and placed a hand on Chloe’s knee.

Chloe smiled and put her hand on top of it. “I actually really want to hear what you’ve been working on.”

“Really?” Beca’s smile lit up her whole face.

“Of course.”

Beca returned to her computer and started playing the arrangements she’s been working on. “It’s a bit rusty but I feel like it’s _us_ you know?”

Chloe smiled as she listened. It was definitely amazing just like Beca. She just wished she could convinced Aubrey to change her ways.  She never did make it back to her apartment that night. She fell asleep with Beca’s headphones over her ears and Beca’s head on her shoulder.

 Kimmy Jin was not amused when she finally returned.

 


End file.
